


Dreams

by PurelyRed



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Its mostly about them, She's barely there, maybe tina? but its brief.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyRed/pseuds/PurelyRed
Summary: Based on a prompt idea I had: Credence introducing Nagini to a lake/ swimming/ water. AU Possibly set after the amphitheatre scene, if Credence had gone with Nagini instead of leaving.





	Dreams

"Come on. It’s just water.” The dark haired male, usually quiet and reserved, stands ankle deep in the dark water of the lake, his usually sombre eyes twinkling merrily as he suppresses a smile to the woman shrinking back fearfully at the edges of the shore, her long dress sweeping past her feet. Her hair, once up in a circus updo, now falling free to her shoulders in a simple braid that held her stray strands in place.

Nagini without any trace of heavy make up on is another kind of beauty, Credence believes, watching as she skitters round the edges of the water, squeaking as the cold water touches the edges of her bare feet. Without makeup, he sees the light colours of her brown eyes, and the shell pink of her delicate lips, once hidden by the darkest colours of greyish green.

She looked…unbelievably free. And adorable. Credence chuckles as he hears her shriek, the water he had splashed in her direction falling in droplets onto her face and dress.

Her cheeks are rosy and glowing with health, brown eyes sparkling half with anger and horror. Her health has improved tremendously after they’d left the circus and amphitheatre, the dark circles beneath her eyes receding with rest, and the lack of poisonous human beings seeking to imprison her in a cage for their cheery entertainment. Credence reminds himself that she has never seen such a huge body of water before, having been trapped in the circus for all her life.

He needs to handle her gently, and introduce things slowly.

“Come here.” He smiles as she allows him to take her hand, resisting the urge to pinch her rosy cheeks, or call her horrified expression adorable right to her face. Her fingers dig into the crook of his arm, both of their feet moving in tandem as they waded as a single body into the cool waters up to their waists. 

Or rather,  _he_ wades. Nagini has her feet curled around his right foot, her body pressed into the shape of his right side as she concentrates with furrowed brows at the lapping of water against her bare feet.

Credence finds himself watching her quietly, admiring the long lashes dusting her cheeks as she blinks, and his heart tugs as she lifts up her face to meet his eyes with her trusting gaze, her body still trembling like a tiny bird in his embrace.

A wave crashes against them, and she shrieks as water douses them right in their face, breaking the spellbinding gaze they had held moments before. Credence grins at her reaction, before bursting into laughter. He swears her cheeks flame, her head ducking embarrassedly before her hands push against his chest, and she wades back to the shore, dress sticking to her legs and arms swinging huffily just as Tina emerges from the tiny cottage they’ve all decided to call home.

It’s cute, and his heart pounds in his chest in the strangest way as she growls in lightly in his direction.

“Nagini!” She huffs at his call, picking up her pace as he wades after her, already regretting getting into the water with his pants and shoes on. They bog him down from reaching her, filling with water, although Nagini’s dress doesn’t make her progress that much faster.

It takes them a good fifteen minutes to reach the shore,the currents tugging at their waists another strenuous part of nature they’ve had to overcome. They’re both unbelievably tired, and Credence groans as he flops to the ground, not caring that his pants makes a loud squishing fart as his weight bears down on the sodden material, water bursting from the tops of his boots at the sudden pressure.

It’s her giggle that jerks him out of his reverie, and both of them blink in surprise as Nagini slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

He offers her a wide, cheeky grin, and stands dramatically to his feet, jiggling lightly as water pumps out in spurts from his booted feet. It’s both childish and silly–but at least it makes her laugh.

The smile she has lights up the darkest corners of his heart, her eyes crinkling like crescent moons as she laughs shyly, her lips parting over her teeth in a wide grin. 

He loves seeing that smile, Credence understands that much. He wants to see her face crease in that way as she glances in his direction, never to disappear again. He opens up his arms in a gesture for a hug, and she flits to his side, arms snaking around his waist, dress fluttering in the wind as he wraps his arms around her and hums, her head a nice weight against his chest.

They don’t have much time, especially with the blood curse running through her veins. But they’ll try to make it work somehow. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I thought I’d go for something less heavy and angsty and more light hearted and sweet! What do you guys think :3
> 
> I imagined Nagini in Claudia Kim's Arra from The Dark Tower. Just less dusty and nomad like xD
> 
> Also, this was posted on my tumblr first xD while waiting for the invite from Ao3.


End file.
